ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
The day Chuunin Akimichi Nobu almost defeated Kage Takeda Inkroe
The Long Climb Up... TakedaInkroe: -Stood at the top of the mountain, land locked by cliff faces and mountainsides the Kenjutsu Temple far above Yonshigakure was quiet, or would have been if there wasn't a constant gust, blowing like a harsh sea wind and forcing even the most stubborn of dusts to blast off the clear tile surface into the distance, the temple was simple. A large complex shielded on three sides by massive walls, hardbrick and granite formed their mass and the walls themselves sank into the ground to be secured to the wind pressure and in the center of the complex, between the walls and exposed to the harshness of the winds most frantic pushes and gusts was the large marble tiled training arena. Dozens and dozens of marble and granite blocks marked the clean surface, which stank, bathed and soaked in seat but cleaned repeatedly by the rain, it was a punishing surface for falls and training.. but that was why Takeda Inkroe had came here.. and would remain here.. training those he saw fit for the Yonshi Seven.. those who he had expectations of.. and those who he sought to better himself with and against.. he would train with them all, if five students trained under him, he would train five times as hard as hard as them.. if he told a student to run a mile, he would run five.. and if they sought to master one of the Seven Swords.. well.. he still had five to master. I was waiting, in the loudness of the wind and facing directly north into its maw, away towards another mountain, my attire was simple and black, tight to my body and heavy, my arm and shin guards heavy plate to increase muscle strength overtime and around my neck was a tied long red scarf, tattered and torn, flinging itself south with all the strength of the wind to pull it as if seeking to choke me for wearing it.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s hand gripped the rock face wall as he began to scale the side of the mountain which had been proclaimed to have his Sensei, Inkroe’s Dojo. I had been waiting for quiet some time now to finally get the chane to work with his sensei, and it had finally come. Though I was partially nervous, I had remembered how my sensei had done most of this training, and could only imagine what was in store. Beating, torturing, and possibly death faced him after reaching the top of the mountain, relinquishing his fear of actually falling down the mountain... Perhaps that may even be for the best, I had though. Using nothing but my brute strength to drag himself up the side, I was very careful to find his footing and handing before lifting himself up futher and further. Sweat began to pour from my body, his clothes sticking to his body and caused a chill to run up and down his spine. I had grown somewhat accustomed to the feeling of being old since many times before I had climbed up the mountain to train at Azuresato’s grounds. The first time I could of sworn that I would have gotten frostbite, my fingers growning numb with every passing second unless I had kept movement, and let the blood flow circulate through. My breath began to labor somewhat as I had finally come to the lip where it was evening out, but always made sure that I kept a good grip, not wanting to have my feet swept from underneath me and sending me tumbling down to my inevitable death. Sighing in relief as I had finally come to the top and bear crawling my way until the surface evened, I erected myself and allowed my brown orbs to scan the area in search for somone. It didn’t take long though, after looking over the structure in slight amazement that anyone might be able to make such a structure upon the peak. Dressed in his usual attire of the Yonshi vest, my upper torso and right arm wrapped in bandages to hide the scars, a bokken strapped across my back, and finally the bracers and belt which added fifty five pounds to my entity and made any movement I made had made it a work out for the frame of a child. Letting his feet carry him over the marble floor, I appraoched Inkroe with a slight grin over his lips.- Hey there, Lord Kage. –My emphasis on Lord Kage was almost in a sarcastic, awkward tone, still not use to addressing him as such.- TakedaInkroe: -I nodded as Nobu had approached me and with the slightest of sighs I allowed my folded arms to drop to my sides, in the rough wind my hair was dancing, flaying through the air like so many thin ribbons and standing against the wall of wind which smashed into me at speeds of perhaps 60 miles per hour I maintained my body posture by tensing certain muscles as well as balancing on my feet well despite the roughness of the pressure against me. I saw his lips moving and a foolish grin stain his greasy mouth with an ugliness which only my students could attain, and thought he clearly spoke, I had heard nothing but the rushing blasts of air. I shouted, near at the top of my lungs in his direction.- "Are you prepared?!" -Trusting that even into the wind my voice would be heard at the mere 6 feet of distance which seperated us.- Guest_NobuAkimichi -I had not noticed that before I had made the climb up the mountain, I had eaten a light snack of my favorie barbeque chips at the base, feeling that nervousnss creep up which caused my stomache to churn. So, wtihout notice of cleaning my mouth, but only my fingers and hands so that the greasy residue would not contribute to my doom, i had began my climb up. Stumbling slightly as I was in the middle of the marble floor and was not expecting such powerful gusts of wind, I had quickly readjusted my feet so that I could fight against it, and not be sent toppling over into one of the gongs against the wall, or even the stone all itself. My voice somewhat resounding a little bit louder as I realized that it was somewhat difficult to have a normal conversation up here, I spoke.- WHAT!? PREPARED FOR WHAT?! Takeda Inkroe On The Attack! TakedaInkroe: "Everything!!" -I shouted out to him as I brought my left hand up to my chest and made the Tiger seal, stealing moisture from the damp wind which rushed past us quickly and using a wealth of chakra I formed four Water clones, all of them appearing at different corners of the arena and each of them picked up the bokken from the ground before them. Being as each of them had 10% of my chakra, I was relatively spent now, but with the freedom of not having Samehada constantly taking bites out of my chakra I could easily afford this. I took the initiative and in two seconds I had reached into my back left pouch, pulled out two smoke bombs and in a movement so fast that its occourance would be barely visible before it was too late, I had thrown a smoke bomb directly at the space between us, its mass large and thick, trails and tendrils of black smoke in the cloud were pulled through the quick moving air and enveloped the space around us, for all around me up to a 20 foot radius the smoke was thick and obscuring of vision. The real me had used this time to lift his left foot from the ground and jumped backwards seven feet while the first of my water clones had already leapt, the one directly north west of Nobu pushed his forcefully towards the smoke, carried on the wind it approached in nearly two seconds and had moved to the location that Nobu was last stood in and after landing on its left foot three feet behind where Nobu had been stood its right foot swung through the air, a roundhouse kick aimed directly to the back of Nobu's head from his left side. I had faith, that due to both the sound of the rushing wind and the smokescreen, he would be entirely unable to see and hear the approach of my first clone. The second of my clones, the one to the south-east was running, loudly shouting.- "Aaaarghhh!" -with the effort of its run, a falsity entirely as one of my clones which shared my speed could cover the distance of the arena in a few seconds at ease.. it slid, planting its feet into the ground just before reaching the edge of the smokescreen and after just reaching where Nobu was stood it crouched, lowering its body on its left foot and swinging its right foot around over the surface of the cool marble, seeking to kick the feet out from underhim on his left side just before the roundhouse kick would smack into his left ear.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I should have know... Inkroe-sensei was trying to kill me, and I should have just fallen off the side of the mountain rather then walking into this trap of his that he saw a training. In the back of his mind, he knew it was as such, it was practice, but I still had this feeling in my gut that Inkroe enjoyed this much more then he showed. Watching Inkroe’s first movement with his hand, I was rather unfamiliar with what Inkroe was doing. I had not witnessed the creation of water clones before, so I had merely quirked a brow as I looked around and saw the conjuration of clones, cursing softly under my breath as I was easily out numbered, out ranked, out skilled, without any sort of elemental nature, and really had no chance of winning this at all. These thoughts had brought me to the realization that he needed not think on it so heavily on how he was at a disadvantage, but rather survive for as long as I could with my best defensive tactic. As soon as I witnessed the throw of the smoke bomb, I had closed my eyes with their combustion to avoid the burning sensation and having them prevent me from concentrating on looking in the darkness. I had also inhaled deeply the cool clear air which was wrapped about me for a second before the smoke took over. I did this to hold my breath and avoid inhaling that choking smoke which would lead to even more of problems with concentration. With both of these things acomplished, I brought my own hands together to begin forming two hand seals as quickly as possible, taking up the few short seconds it took for the first two clones to bring their appraoch and attak onto him. The first was Ram, the second the Akimichi’s secret hand seal which had the middle and ring finger laced together, pinky and index finger’s tips touching and the thumbs pressed together. Forcing my chakra into my core and muttering the words quickly and loudly, I spoke.- Multi-Size Expansion! –With that, my body litterally exploded in growth within a split moment, looking as if I had been inflated like a balloon. With this expansion, my body had actually grown in hight by two and a half feet, so the kick that was aimed at my head was now coming across the back of my shoulders. But due to the expansion, my body was rather... squishy now, and so if and when the kick did connect, it did hurt somewhat, but would of caused a recoil on the kick from kicking the flubbery body. With the kick, I had went ahead and tucked every limb of my own into my body, planning on using them as a chakra jets, but the kick on my back had already sent me into a roll. The trip attempted by the second clone would have been honestly disregarded, as my legs were no longer there, and if the clone still had gone though with it, there was a possibility that he would of wedged his leg inbetween my lower body, and the marble floor. Then being sent into the roll, it would have rolled right over it, and with the grand weight, crushed the leg into a pancake. Feeling myself being sent forward, I had activated only two jets to attempt to conserve some chakra, also using both the factors of the wind and the kick that propelled me to give me greater movement. Coming into a ferocius spin, I leaned more chakra into my right leg of a jet, arching my body so that I was actually moving in a deadly roll at the clone that would be standing at the south west, if it was still standing there. He was only playing off the assumption that this clone would still be there after I was kicked in the few seconds, and it only taking me around three seconds to actually make the distance to that corner. Obviously if the clone had been hit by this roll, he would of been squsihed immediately, and hoped that so far I had somewhat immobilized two of the clones, despite not really understanding how they worked in the first place.- TakedaInkroe: -The first of the clones to approach Nobu had now kicked at him, the squishy rubbery surface of his body flinging the attack backwards and his balance offset for a few moments he took a moment to allow the smoke clear before realising that there were now chakra jets forcing his already rolling body, and thus he gave chase, holding his arms behind his back the clone ran after the rolling flubber like a tracking dog would chase a tire. The second of clones had obviously missed his kick and found his leg trapped under the rolling mass, the pain was substantial and gritting, had this not been so very damaging clone #2 would have accepted his inability to continue his attack and waited there, as all of my clones were working under the understanding that they would use merely one limb to attack Nobu.. this one.. was now unable to attack.. so he burst.. burst into a mass of water, the water spreading out over the surface of the temple ground and making the grounds a large puddle. With the chase still happening Clone #1's feet were now slapping at the ground and puddle, causing repeated slaps of noise which likely were not heard by the rolling jet of blubber, but still would serve as an indicater to not only his, but Clone #4's location as the fourth clone had joined them in a run, arriving at Nobu's back just in time for- "THWWWUMMPPHH" -The third clone, Clone #3 at the south west had placed the tip of his bokken into the ground, just as Nobu's rolling mass was about to crush him and with a long dragging lift, the bokken serving as a disrupter to the straight surface he was rolling on and as a mini ramp.. Clone #3 flung the mass of Nobu into the air like a great spinning balloon.. Clone #4 and Clone #1 looked up into the skies, the three clones, 1, 3 and 4 were all now stood together like corners of a very small triangle.. Clone 1 yelled to the others.- "What goes up!!!" -And the real Inkroe walked to the edge of the triangle, standing on the south side, a dozen or so feet away from them.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I was suddenly confused after I had thought that my body had come to roll over Inkroe’s clone #3, feeling my, what I thought, as being heavy body being directed upwards in an angle and then all the sudden, I felt light as I was pushed upward into the air. This was a very unusual feeling to me, seeing as most of the time I was so heavy that not many people would really pick me up, or ever really get me in the air. I was somewhat confused at first, not understand how exactly his was suddenly propelled into the air but was not hesitant to poke my limbs back out of my body after releasing the chakra jets, and gasp in shock as I saw myself floating in the air over the group of Ink’s. I knew only one thing, at the height I was at, even though my body was flubbery and soft, able to take hits much better then when in normal fall, a fall at this height would surely break bones. I held my index and middle finger up, the other fingers curled in as I made the release sign, along with spoke the words ‘release’ which sent my body into a puff of smoke to return me to me to regular size. Then a thought came back to me, the most basic of things that could possibly save my life. Already somewhat tired after the Multi Expansion had actually taken a bit out of me, this technique was much less insignificant and would not take much at all out of me. Forming the seals Ram à Boar à Ox à Dog à Snake before muttering to myself quietly. “Body Replacement technique.”. In my mind I had an object pulled out, seeing that every clone had actually weilded a bokken when they first were conjured, and one of them were now, in my mind, out of comission since I had run over it’s leg, decided to use this one’s weapon. My form then exploded in a poof of smoke, from within the poof of smoke which he had been coming out of in the fall from releasing the Multi Expansion. In my place, was nothing more then a bokken now that decended down towards the group who was expecting to see Nobu. I myself now stood behind all the group, standing in the puddle of water with a light splash since I was replaced with the weapon. But this sound would most likely have been drowned out due to the wind slashing at the temple violently. Reaching behind me, I slipped my hand into the shinobi pouch and was looking now at three Inkroe’s. Into my hands I slipped two kunai’s, each held perfectly within my hands with the tip protruding from between my ring and middle finger, the flat end pressed aginst my palm, and my thumbs through the holed hilt. Trying to calm my labored beathing a little as I brought each arm horizontal with my arms, I stepped forward with my right foot and attempted throw each kunai with as much force as I could at the same time with both my momentum and strength. The reason being, I knew there was a possibility that the wind would actually disrupt his accuracy, espcially since it was a good distance of probably twenty feet from the group and myself, but there were so many targets that if it was thrown somewhat astray, there was a possibility that it would hit another. But the kunai’s path was directed at Clone # 1 and 4’s core of their bodies, moving at a speed of thirty five miles an hour.- It's a trap...! TakedaInkroe: -All three of my clones blinked as they looked up to Nobu's form, spinning through the air wildly like a humpbackwhale of the skies, they were at ease entirely as they waited for the next performance to occour, almost with precognition the real me began to form hand seals, first the Snake, then the Hare.. next came the Horse and the Hare again, the Ram followed soon after by the Horse a second time and with a whistled tone which seemed to mimic the ode to my clan 'In Rapture, In Vengeance, In blood.'.. the wooden Bokken fell from the skies and impaled itself in the head of Clone #3, killing him and forcing him to burst into a pool of water, so too did Clones #1 and #4 find themselves defeated utterly, a pair of Kunai sinking deep into their watery stomachs and forcing a pair of blasts of water to flow out, crossing the 20 feet to Nobu's feet, covering the arena floor as the remains of Clone #2 had and making the platform soaked with nearly an inch of water that Nobu was stood in. Of course.. by the time the Kunai had stuck my clones and burst them the final hand seal was made.. standing upon the surface of the water I performed another Hare. I leaned down casually and placed my palm to the floor. The Water Prison technique was complete, from my hand in the water my chakra flooded the pre existing water at Nobu's location, around him and beneath him, like a wave of water from all around him hyper dense water burst up, such was the density of the water that moving through it was near impossible for even the strongest of Shinobi, I myself could not escape from the Water Prison technique if caught within it, Azuresato had near drowned in this technique for her inability to escape.. and now all around Nobu a sphere of water was forming, flooding and flowing, collapsing in on around his body and seeking to trap him, swimming within it.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had left all too accomplished with the sight of my kunai sinking into the bellies of the clones and watching them fall and become nothing but a puddle. I was actually under the impression that this was all the training inquired, him to defeat the four clones, since my sensei had litterally sat back like the creeper he was behind the shadows of the smoke bomb. But with me raising his voice almost in a ‘Whoopie!’ sound, I suddenly realized that Inkroe was off to the side slightly, down on the ground about to place his hand on the ground. I was entirely too confused at this sight, wondering what was going to happen next just as I was surrounded with water, and had barely sucked in a breath to keep myself able to attempt to struggle for at least a few moments before I thought I would be sent into darkness and drown. But it all seemed all too pointless as I finally realized that the water was more dense then I could ever imagine. I wasn’t able to move in the least bit, there was no struggling, there was no fighting this at all. In the paniced state, I didn’t know what to do any longer, my hands had come to my throat as what little breath I had taken was being used up, and was in need for more, I began to turn an odd shade of red and purple. I could only hope that before I actually did drown, Inkroe didn’t have the actual intention to kill me.- TakedaInkroe: -I began walking towards Nobu, more crawling in truth as I kept my right hand placed to the water, meaning that he would remain entirely trapped as the Jutsu was maintained. Now after reaching I began to straighten my back, dragging my hand up the surface of the sphere and once I founded myself looking directly at the boy who was stuck inside the sphere I made the demand.- "Escape." -I obviously, expected that he could only get out of the Water Prison in one way.. but the more he struggled, the more his muscles would strain and the more his muscles would suffer microtrauma.. and thus over time he would get slightly stronger.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had narrowed my eyes as I had seen Ink come before him, his left eye twtiching in frustration. ‘Escape?’ The hell was he talking about? I couldn’t even move, what was there for me to do? He didn’t have much time left, I had to think of something. Flicking through his mind and trying to think of something he could possibly do, it was become quiet frustrated to formulate a plan, while my mind was filled with thoughts of nothing but how he was about to die. My eyes fled Ink’s, but instead looked around himself at the water surrounding himself. He didn’t understand it, what could he do. He attempted to move about as hard as he could, his muscles bludging and struggling so much that he could feel the muscles tearing in his arms and legs. He didn’t have much time, what could he do? This was impossible to move, he couldn’t even blink, or move his mouth to speak back.- TakedaInkroe: -I removed my hand, pulling it from the surface of the prison-like sphere and allowing the water, the clones I had once used, the plan which had been in place since the beginning to fall apart.. with a slow point over my own shoulder.- "Take up another Bokken.." -I cleared my throat and shook my head, clearing my head of expectations and unreasonable thoughts.- "You will be a part of the first class of the Kenjutsu Temple under me.. for the next three years you will train physically; to be faster, stronger and fitter.. your body will harden and muscles develop greatly, your heart will become strong and your breathing controlled.. and you will learn to wield a blade. Are you prepared for such training..?" Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I was on the verge of drowning at this point, my muscles were all strained, my lungs felt as though they were going to collapse on themselves. I was convinced that Ink was just giving him some false sense of hope to torture my mind along with my body. But then just when I was about to give up and suck in the water, I felt the water soften about myself and collapse to the ground, which I fell to a knee, and gasped desperately for a fresh breath. Coughing slightly, and shaking my head in a desperate attemept to remind myself that I was alive, I had not passed out, he heard his words quiet clearly... An order. Then, an expaination. Finally having my breath return to me, but somewhat labored still, I pushed off my leg to stand and look up to him. Three years...? That seemed like a long time... But oh well. The outcome he described sounded amazing, being stronger, faster,... fitter? His lips almost twithed in a smile, but maintained his composure as he merely nodded.- Yes, Inkroe-Sensei. I am more then prepared... But... Can we go get some Ramen first? -The question was brought as I had began to move towards the bokken, grinning and knowing good and well that there was probably no time, but there was no harm in asking a question. Having such an adrenaline rush from almost drowning, how could I not ask...? Plus... It seemed like eternity since I had last eaten.- Crawling To The Ramen Shop... TakedaInkroe: -I held a grim expression, though it was no more grim and unmoving then my face ever seemed to be it seemed as if a dull gradient had been pasted to my face, a shadow cast down to hide my expression from his sight.- "If you crawl all the way back to the Yonshi Ramen.. I shall buy you a feast.." -I accepted, knowing that training and exhausting the body were important, very important.. but they were no more or less important then an equally prepared healthy diet and rest.. not to mention, if he joined me in crawling all the way back, our arms and legs, torso and backs would share a workout likely to set us to a harsh soreness for many hours.- "Lets go." -I added, walking towards the edge of the mountain and dropping to my knees, reaching a hand over the edge to a rocky outcrop and beginning the long descent.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -With the motivation of food at hand, I felt like a whole new person, some energy within himself exploded and he strapped the newer bokken to my back.- DEAL! -I was quickly coming up next to Ink, excited to see how much he could rack up his bill once more. It was becoming rather a mission of the sorts, wanting to just how much a bill could go up, or just how much I could eat before the store owners would become frustrated and just ask him to leave. Snickering softly, he got down on his knee's and just as Ink, begna to decent down the mountain.- Category:Battle Category:Training